


Your body is your own Julchen

by PoeTheRaven



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, I'm mad and wrote about it because I live vicariously through this ship, catcalling, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7007005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeTheRaven/pseuds/PoeTheRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was cat called a bunch the other day, and then someone I look up to said I look like a hooker in the outfit Julchen is wearing so I wrote my response because I'm passive aggressive. Thank you for reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your body is your own Julchen

She had been wearing a white crop top and high waisted black shorts; it was a cute outfit, that harmed no one. Not much of her stomach was on display. Julchen felt good about herself, until someone shouted ‘Hey, you look like a hooker!’ at her. She wound her hands around in her long white hair as the knot in her stomach tightened. The familiar sensation of the seconds before one is about to vomit came to her and wouldn’t leave. She bit her bottom lip and bowed her head. Any other day she would’ve held her head up high and flipped them off, but she couldn’t. Juchen had felt so great in the outfit, and some bozo had told her otherwise. She walked home in a sullen silence. Locking the door behind her, changed into a pair of sweatpants and a too big shirt and she laid on the floor, a tear running down her face. Her phone buzzed in her back pocket only to be ignored. Julchen was disgusted with people, with herself, and with the general universe. It was hot out, why couldn’t she wear clothes she was comfortable in? She wasn’t breaking any rules. Her nose was pressed up against the carpet and she heard a knocking at the door. Anyone important would have keys. The door opened with a click of the lock and a gasp escaped the mouth of whoever had entered. Something hit the tile floor and rapid footsteps came to her. All Julchen saw was red and \white knee socks then a pleated white polka dot skirt.  
“Julchen? Julchen!” A familiar voice spoke, breaking. Julchen squeezed her eyes shut and flinched away from the girl’s touch.  
“Julchen, please say something.” Madeline pleaded.  
“I don’t want to talk.” She said, voice hoarse from the tears. Madeline scooped her up and placed Julchen’s head on her knees.  
“What happened? Why are you dressed like this?” Madeline asked, scanning her girlfriend for any sign of harm.  
“I hate everything.” Julchen said softly.  
“That’s usual, but why?” Madeline asked again.  
“My body isn’t my own…”  
“Who said that?” Madeline spoke, eyebrows furrowed.  
“Some guy downtown who said I look like a hooker.”  
“Bullshit. You are your own, and no one can say otherwise.” Madeline cursed. She couldn’t stand people voicing their opinions on people’s clothes when they weren’t asked.  
“I liked that outfit.”  
“Let me see.” Madeline pushed her glasses up and helped Julchen to her feet. Julchen came from her room with a ball of clothes. She threw them at Madeline’s feet. Madeline picked up the shirt and shorts. She stood up and hugged Julchen.  
“Why didn’t you put it on?”  
“Because it makes me look like a hooker…”  
“Have you ever seen a hooker?”  
“Yeah…”  
“Do they dress like this?” Julchen glanced at the floor.  
“No..”  
“Then to hell with that guy’s opinion. You do you, Boo.” Madeline smiled and saw some of the fire relight in Julchen’s eyes. Julchen took the outfit and changed back into it. Madeline looked her up and down and smiled.  
“You look great, I don’t know what he was thinking. Let’s go get coffee with Carmen and Marianne.” Madeline said softly, taking Julchen’s hands. A soft blush covered Julchen’s cheeks and she nodded. And so they left, and people whistled, and called out and Julchen looked to Madeline who let go of her hand and proceeded to pull out a small knife and twirl it around. If any one acted she was ready.  
“Want to call at her again?” She asked calmly. She was met with a chorus of ‘no’. Julchen smiled and kissed her cheek. The pair walked into Carmen’s cafe and sat down with their friends. She felt better having friends who accepted that her body is her own. They saw nothing wrong with her outfit, everything important was covered, and she was comfortable. All was as it should be. As they walked home she pulled Madeline into an alley and kissed her.  
“You make life so much easier. I love you.” She whispered into the blonde’s ear.  
“I love you too, Julchen.” Madeline said, hands ghosting over Julchen’s hips.  
“You know you can touch me right? I’m not gonna break.” Julchen joked, and felt hands secure themselves on her hips. Lips met and they stayed there, in each other’s arms until one of them looked up and noticed it was getting dark.  
“Let’s get back home then.” so they left the alley and returned home. They didn’t have an extraordinary night but it was pleasant. All returned to normal.


End file.
